


Give me Love

by kyleestylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluffy, M/M, h/l - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, lourry, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleestylinson/pseuds/kyleestylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there were two sides of harry styles. the awkward, adorable, funny harry, and the sexy, seductive harry. today, he was the latter. </p>
<p>that was bad news to louis tomlinson. there was an interview for the boys today and louis couldnt seem to take his attention off of harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so this is my first oneshot. it's kind of short and i got lazy si the ending sucks. also i cannot write smut for the life of me so.. yeah sorry!

there were two sides of harry styles. the awkward, adorable, funny harry, and the sexy, seductive harry. today, he was the latter. 

that was bad news to louis tomlinson. there was an interview for the boys today and louis couldnt seem to take his attention off of harry. 

louis had been in love with harry (not that he would admit it to anyone, even his best mates) since they first met in the toilets at the x factor. hell, he was pretty sure he even saw him at concerts before that and thought he was hot shit. back then he brushed it off, not like he was ever gonna see the guy again. 

he was /so/ wrong. 

they talked a bit in the loo, and louis insisted on a picture with him because he knew harry would be famous.

and then they were both famous.

they thought they were going home, but they were actually being put into a band and staying, which made them so ecstatic that they had to hug someone. louis and harry practically smushed each other. for the longest time louis blamed it on the fact that they were standing next to one-another, he couldve done it to anybody. he knows that isnt true now. he wouldve never hugged someone so hard that they couldve exploded, but harry was special. and harry still is special. 

harry and lou started becoming close. you could see it in the video diaries, interviews, and even their performances. by the end of their x factor journey, it was no longer harry and louis, it was harryandlouis or larry stylinson. 

louis told management that he was gay.

they made him get a fake girlfriend. 

at first, they hated eachother. they called eachother names, eleawhore and tomlinslut. by now, almost the end of 2013, they had no choice but to be friends. they talked a bit about their lives and and careers while they were forced to go out. louis didnt completely hate it, but he'd much rather be with harry (who still wasnt aware of louis' blatantly obvious infatuation for him). 

right now harry was "in a relationship" with kendall jenner. she's an ok girl, but she's not the one for harry. harry is bi, this girl is another cover-up by management. the one for harry is louis, and everyone knows that. well. mostly everyone.

anyways, back to today, and how harry was (probably unintentionally) irresistible. 

the boys were at an interview and harry's voice was lower and raspier than usual. he had a cold, which was unfortunate, but kind of really hot at the same time. whenever the interviewer asked louis a question, it would take a flick in the head fron zayn to get louis' attention. harry had his full attention and that sly bastard knew it too. whenever harry talked, louis didnt even know what he was saying, he just needed to hear his voice. 

until the interviewer asked about girlfriends, that definitely got louis' attention. 

niall spoke up first, saying he was single. zayn and liam both smiled and talked about their beloveds for a moment. then it came around to louis. he cleared his throat and spoke up, "el is fine. nothing really goin on at the moment." management nodded at him, telling him his answer was acceptable. lou resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

harry didn't say anything, he just stared up at louis.   
"hello? harry? anything on kendall?"

harry tore his eyes away from the beautiful doncaster boy and shrugged, "she's in london. i saw her once. she was alright." 

and then louis blanked out the rest of the interview, still only focusing on harry.

-

after the interview the boys piled into the van, running in to avoid the snow.

"was somethin wrong lou? you seemed a bit out of it.", liam asked him carefully.

louis shrugged. "m fine. guess i was tired". zayn and niall giggled, they figured it out themselves that louis was lovestruck. harry and liam still looked utterly confused, but they didn't go on about it. 

at the hotel, harryandlouis sat down in the living space and turned a movie on, "love, actually". 

"harry?"

"yes, lou?"

"i'm cold."

"well come over here and cuddle with me, you dope."

and so he did. he wiggled himself into harry's open arms and snuggled into his chest. harry smiled and wrapped his big arms around louis' small body.

"louis?"

"yes harry?"

"what was actually wrong at the interview today? you've been tired before, i know it's not that."

louis stopped breathing for a few seconds. what was he supposed to tell harry? /well, you looked and sounded incredibly sexy, so you distracted me and by the way i'm also madly in love with you/. he couldn't say that. he was pretty sure that harry wasn't into him like that. 

"i... um... fuck haz, if i tell you, it'll ruin everything. i can't risk it."

"louis, i'm sure it's not that bad, please just tell me. you know you can always trust me, right?"

"course, mate. but um, here's my problem..."

this is it. he's gonna do it. he has to. 

"i'mkindofinlovewithyouandihavebeeneversincewefirstmetandholyshityousoundedincrediblysexysoiwasdustractedsoyeahthatsit."

louis talked so fast without even breathing. he looked up at harry, who looked completely dumfounded. it was actually adorable.

"ehm... what? please repeat that. slower. a lot slower. and take breaths this time, you looked like you were about to pass out."

louis took a deep breath and repeated, "i'm kind of in love with you and i have been ever since we first met and holy shit you sounded incredibly sexy so i was distracted and yeah that's it."

he refused to look at harry. he refused to look at anyone ever again. before harry could respond louis wriggled out of his arms and ran to his room, slamming the door. he put and an oversized jumper and plopped on his bed, grabbing his pillow to sob into. harry knocked on the door before letting himself in.

shit, louis forgot to lock that.

"louis don't cry, why are you crying baby?"

lou sniffled and looked up at harry (it was really cute and made harry want to cuddle him and kiss him forever) and said, "because you don't love me and now you're gonna avoid me so we can't even be best mates."

harry frowned and tilted louis' head up towards him. "you really think i would do that? even if i didn't love you? louis i love you with everything i've got. your hair is so soft and it looks incredible all the time. whether you gel it up or fringe it, or even if you just woke up, your hair always looks fantastic. your eyes. your eyes are so gorgeous and mesmerizing. your figure. you think you're chubby but youre honestly perfect. everything about you is perfect. this sounds so cheesy louis, but i mean every word of it, i love you so much, don't ever think for one second that i don't."

and then they kissed. first it was slow but then it was passionate and a bit sloppy. they loved it. this is what they needed. louis started kissing harry's neck and leaving marks, claiming harry as his own. harry tried to unzip louis' trousers but louis stopped him.

"can we continue this tomorrow because i wasn't completely dishonest before, i really am tired."

harry laughed and let louis snuggle into him. "sure babe. sure we can. am i still going to be sexy tomorrow?"

louis rolled his eyes. "course. you'll always be sexy."


End file.
